1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wireless local area network (WLAN) module, and more particularly to a SIP module for wireless local area network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional semiconductor device fabrication processes, a number of distinct semiconductor devices, such as memory chips or microprocessors, are fabricated on a semiconductor substrate, such as a silicon wafer. After the desired structures, circuitry, and other features of each of the semiconductor devices have been fabricated upon the semiconductor substrate, the substrate is typically singulated to separate the individual semiconductor devices from one another. Various post-fabricating processes may be employed either prior to or following singulation of the semiconductor chips. These post-fabricating processes may be employed to impart the semiconductor devices with their intended functionality and to determine whether or not each of the individual semiconductor devices meets quality control specifications.
The individual semiconductor devices may then be packaged. Along with the trend in the semiconductor industry to decrease semiconductor device size and increase the density of structures of semiconductor devices, package sizes are also ever-decreasing. Presently, any type package technique of IC device is adopted firstly sawing the die on wafer to be individual die, and then packaging and testing of the sawed dies. Such package technique of sawing prior to packaging and testing causes a tedious and complicated process and increasing cost of packaging and testing of the IC device, owing to continuously repeating packaging and testing of the sawed die.
Demands for more compact, thinner and lighter portable electronic devices, such as digital cellular phones, and notebook computers, the only solution is to become smaller and stronger. To respond thereto, amazing reduction has been realized in recent ULSI, and developments have been made to improve packaging density of components on a mounting board.
Furthermore, development has been advanced to a complicated type of package called a system-in-package (SiP) wherein a passive element, such as a coil, and other semiconductor chips are buried in an interlayer of an insulating layer for insulating rewiring layers formed on a semiconductor substrate (chip) and packaged at a wafer level. The SIP allows providing a large number of a semiconductor device and large capacity passive elements such as decoupling capacitors to be formed on a substrate. It is also desirable to provide a semiconductor and a method of fabricating the semiconductor capable of satisfying needs for improved high-frequency characteristics and miniaturized multi-chip modules, by mounting a plurality of IC chips and passive elements on a substrate, and by mutually connecting the chips by wiring.
Therefore, the present invention provides a novel SIP module for WLAN.